Billy's Horror
by mewmix
Summary: I AM UPDATING ALL THE CHAPTERS! Check tomorrow for chapters 5 and 6! Maybe 7 if i have the time!
1. The Meeting

Chapter One-There is no place like home...  
  
Billy had just survived the most unspeakable horror of his life and now here it was a new day. He still had the magnum which he had used to kill the Queen Leech back in the Treatment Plant. Of course it was only loaded with 5 more bullets but it was a .50 caliber revolver! This thing is godlike. It practically destroyed any past memory of the Queen Leech. Although a bit of it still freaked him out, but well of course it had only happened about twenty minutes ago.  
  
Billy shook his head. He had to get a move on. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, or rather, a desire. 'I wish Rebecca were still here,  
  
after what happened back there I've sort of grown attached to her.' Billy then sighed as he put the gun in his pocket and headed for that mansion Rebecca had pointed out. Suddenly as Billy was walking, a corpse fell right out of the bushes from where he was! It was unclear if it belonged to a male of female because its face had been chewed off. The jaw was missing as were the arms. The torso had a giant hole in it and all sorts of insects had made their home inside. Billy almost vomited at the sight of this mutilation.  
  
"What could have done this?!" Billy exclaimed quickly.  
  
He then knew that if he didn't want to join this forsaken soul he better get going. He took a deep breath then sprinted towards the mansion as quick as he could. Then out of shear luck that a hiker bumped right into Billy. They both hit the grass with an "oomph."  
  
"Gah! Son of a mother fucking bitch!!" The hiker cursed.  
  
"Oh, I' am really sorry about that. I was running away from that corpse over there" Billy fumbled quickly.  
  
The hiker was dressed in a black trench coat with a white undershirt. He also wore black pants with matching black boots. The Hiker looked around twenty one or twenty two and he cursed more than Billy could dream.  
  
"Ahhh its ok my man, yeah I was spooked too! Poor bastard, he owed me money." The hiker grinned at Billy.  
  
" Wait a minute, is that all you care about?! That he owed you money!? Damn it that person was ripped apart!!!" Billy yelled half stunned and half angered at the hiker's vanity.  
  
"Hey! Keep your panties on asshole! I' am just saying my fair share. Ben wasn't the best person in the world anyways, jeez." The hiker replied defensively  
  
"You heartless bastard..." Billy spat.  
  
"Hey nice to meet you too! Names' Dimitri by the way. And boy you would of freaked. I saw some fine tail back there! There was this cop named uhh, oh yeah! Rebecca! Daaammmmn I popped a half one right there. Anyways I was following her to that mansion so I could get a little action tonight."  
  
"DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT REBECCA LIKE THAT INFRONT OF ME!!!" Billy yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dimitri's head. But just as he did that, a low menacing growl erupted from the trees behind them... TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Dimitri Plays Hero

Billy spun around and pointed his gun at who or whatever had made this noise. He nearly dropped his gun at the sight of a bulky man sized beast  
  
with razor sharp claws and a scaly hide staring at him with half an arm in its mouth. It shrieked as it raised its claws, ready to attack. Quickly Billy made an attempt  
  
to shoot the beast but it was too late. The hunter slashed him across the chest making him drop the gun right next to Dimitri. The Hunter raised its  
  
claws again so Dimitri could be the next to be slashed too, but, Dimitri reacted too fast. He grabbed the magnum and aimed it at the hunters face. Dimitri put a  
  
little pressure on the trigger and then one single bullet left the chamber and hit the hunter in the face. The hunter's head exploded, spraying  
  
blood all over Dimitri's horror struck face. "OH. MY. GOD!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!!" Dimitri yelled as the corpse hit the ground.  
  
Billy growled as Dimitri spun around and knelt next to him. Dimitri examined the wound then cursed yet again. "Damn that thing fucked you up good." Dimitri turned to look around, then he remembered the mansion. He pointed with the gun at the Mansion's door as he spoke to Billy. "Hey! Look! Let's just head for that mansion! Maybe we'll find someone who can help us over there." Dimitri suggested. "Yeah, sure. Hey uhh, can you help me up? You were right, that thing did mess me up good. Oh and by the way, the names Billy." Billy half smiled. Dimitri ignored the smile while he helped lift Billy onto his shoulder to give him a little balance. As they walked Dimitri kicked the corpse again. "Fucker." Dimitri muttered.  
  
You have to remember that Billy isn't the type of person who befriended anyone THIS quickly, but he did make an exception for Rebecca now didn't he? Anyways this Dimitri guy was ok and given his condition at the moment he needed a little support. 


	3. Rebecca?

Dimitri and Billy had been traveling for an hour or so before finally getting to the front doors of the Mansion. "Hey, here we are.." Dimitri exclaimed happily.  
  
"Ecckk, Dimitri..I..I dont..feel..so..so..good." Billy muttered."Aw shit, not now. What's wrong?!" Dimitri asked.  
  
"I' am.hungry and itchy, I've never experienced this. I...I think I' am changing!" Billy wailed in horror. "Into what?!" Dimitri asked, but it was too late. Billy was asleep. Dimitri picked up Billy like a groom would to a bride and kicked open the mansion doors. He looked around the mansions foyer for something useful. Dimitri then walked over to the stairs and set Billy down. Suddenly Dimitri heard a woman's scream which made him turn and draw his new gun.  
  
"BILLY!!!" Rebecca screamed.  
  
Rebecca was just leaving the Dining Room when she saw an injured Billy and a strange man carrying him .She ran over to Billy and starteddoing random things to his wounds. She bent over which made Dimitri take a step back and take a quick look see of the goods.  
  
"He's infected." Rebecca sadly remarked. She then turned to Dimitri and pleaded. "Please. just please, go to the Medical Storage room on the second floor. Here, take this map with you."  
  
Rebecca handed Dimitri a map then ordered him.  
  
"Now go..."  
  
"But, I don't have a weapon! How the hell do I know if another one of those things are going to pop up again?" Dimitri protested.  
  
"You have that Magnum."  
  
"It only has a few bullets left."  
  
"That is good enough... NOW GO."  
  
Now it was up to Dimitri to save Billy.  
  
Will he make it in time? 


	4. Where are they?

Chapter 4.  
  
Dimitri was sitting in a corridor, alone. It had been four minutes and already Dimitri was lost. "Ok, I' am reading the map right, so all I need to do is go through two more doors then make a right and I'll be at the Medical storage room." Dimitri muttered to himself.  
  
He walked over through the door to his right, and then walked into another straight in front of him. He looked around then made a right and stepped into The Medical Storage room.  
  
There was a table with a little medical kit on it. Also on the table was a S.T.A.R.S Custom 9mm handgun. Rebecca must of left it. Dimitri stuffed the map into his pocket and grabbed the Handgun. He put the magnum in his other pocket and held the 9mm in his left hand. He grabbed the Medical Kit then made a run for it. His heart raced, he never ran so fast in his life, Dimitri knew this was too easy, that something was going to happen, and it was going to happen fast.  
  
He stopped suddenly, taking a breath for air. He then opened the door and walked right into the Foyer of the Mansion. Rebecca and Billy weren't there, but there was a rather large man standing around the stairs just staring off into the distance.  
  
"Hey, where's Rebecca, and who the bloody hell are you!?" Dimitri demanded, itching his hand on the gun.  
  
The person just groaned, almost stumbling as it began turning around. Dimitri cautiously walked towards the person, raising his handgun just in case.  
  
"Look, I don't want to ask you twenty questions so answer me.who are you and more importantly, where is REBECCA AND BILLY?!?!" Dimitri screamed.  
  
The person raised their head, revealing a face with pieces of flesh hanging from its torn cheek. The person opened its mouth, blue teeth and a blue rotten tongue rested in the decomposing mouth of the creature. The stench from the zombie was horrid. Suddenly zombie raised its arms and began shuffling towards Dimitri, groaning yet again. Dimitri backed up and made a shot at the zombie, hitting it in the arm. The zombie made a sort of tackle into Dimitri, landing on top of him, causing the gun to fly out of Dimitri's hands. It slid towards the Dining room door. Dimitri used his only free hand to grab the magnum, but the zombie was too strong! It pushed Dimitri into the soft carpet, pressing the magnum against Dimitri's face. Dimitri closed his eyes, too scared to feel and notice the cold barrel pressed against his lower jaw. He began putting a little pressure on the trigger thinking that the gun was aimed at the zombie's head.  
  
Seconds later a gunshot echoed through the mansion. 


	5. All Hell breaks lose

Authors Note: Ok, I know the format of my stories suck, but bear with me. I don't write in word or anything like that so that's why it looks so bad. (It says it looks good in my view. but once it is updated I begin moping in self pity due to the fact that it looks like shit. Ok. I also want to briefly summarize what has happened for those of you who are confused; Billy meets an odd hiker, then before any fight could break out between them due to the hiker's enormous stupidity, a hunter attacks. Billy is wounded, and the hunter is dead, so the hiker helped Billy get to the mansion, where they met Rebecca. She then had The Hiker, who is named Dimitri, go to the medical storage room to get some supplies. (There he found a Custom STARS 9mm) After he sprinted back to where Billy and Rebecca were, he found only a strange man who turned out to be a walking rotting corpse. Dimitri then was wrestled to the ground(he lost the 9mm), where the zombie, ignorant of the fact that while it was trying to push Dimitri back into the carpet and chomp on his neck that he was also pushing the other gun, the magnum into Dimitri's jaw. Dimitri had closed his eyes since he didn't want to see him blowing the zombie's head off, and since he was in such a state of panic that he didn't notice the cold barrel of the magnum on his lower jaw. Dimitri had put a little pressure on the trigger of the gun, still thinking that he was going to shoot the zombie in the head. Ok! That's where we are now! So. on with the show! ^__^;;;  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The zombie fell over, dead, and headless. Dimitri covered in blood, hadn't put enough pressure on the magnum's trigger. (And that when the Magnum was in his pocket, he did accidentally switch the safety on) He laid there, shocked. Suddenly he looked up and saw Rebecca standing at the Dining Room door, holding the 9mm he had lost. She hurried over to Dimitri, stepping over the corpse of an enemy, and helped him up.  
  
"Did it bite you?" Rebecca asked as she checked Dimitri.  
  
"No." Dimitri softly replied. He was slightly shaking.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rebecca pursued.  
  
"I SAID NO!" Dimitri suddenly yelled. "Look, here is the stuff you wanted." Dimitri handed Rebecca the medical kit before saying one last thing, "And looks like you found your gun."  
  
"Yeah. Billy and I heard the gunshot so I went out to investigate." Rebecca replied.  
  
"Hey, why did you guys leave anyways?!" Dimitri growled.  
  
"Um, well we decided to go check around for anyone else. Anyways, Billy is lying down at the fireplace in the Dining Room, so we better go in there and treat him." Rebecca then walked into the Dining Room, leaving Dimitri.  
  
Dimitri looked around, before entering the Dining Room as well. He looked around the dimly lit room, suddenly noticing Billy stand up with some gauss around his chest. He then picked up a book, or a journal, and slid it over to Dimitri. "Thought you might want to read that.."  
  
Dimitri looked it over, and laughed to himself. "Looks like they wanted to screw me over from the start." He then raised the Magnum and pointed it at both of them.  
  
The Journal had some notes in it, along with a letter addressed to a Dimitri Hunt. The letter had a Umbrella stamp on the back, and it basically told Dimitri to eliminate Wesker once he has done his job. But it seemed that Umbrella, had most likely told Wesker to do the exact same thing.  
  
"I apologize for this.but it seems that I must dispose of both of you before anything else could be uncovered." Dimitri laughed, unloading the magnum and putting the bullets in his pocket, he then reached into his coat and pulled out a different gun. A Desert Eagle .50 AE and pointed it at Rebecca.  
  
"Toss that gun over here.now." Dimitri scowled. 


End file.
